Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5260304-20150126203814
Amber's POV: Obviously, Sapph and I were being tracked. Which of course naturally meant everyone I knew was most likely either a target or dead. Anyone who knew about the canister and would try to get it back was now dead in the eyes of whoever this was. Which brings me back to the van I had crashed into. Ignoring whatever injury jumping out of a fast-moving car had inflicted, I stormed over to the van, pulling out my gun. One of the van's doors was opening and a bloodied hand appeared, which I promptly put a bullet through. Hearing a man scream, I threw open the door to reveal three agents in the back of the van, and over the seat I could see the driver, who was most likely dead, immediately before getting shot in the head. "Sapph," I motioned to the driver. "Make sure he's dead." As she did so, I pointed my gun at the three, although it didn't seem necessary. One was already dead, looking as though his neck were broken, and the other was simply unconsicous with a long, bleeding gash in his forehead. The other, however, was very much alive and in pain. "Who do you work for?!" I shoved the gun in his face. "They never said!" He was obviously not cut out for this line of work, as he didn't appear to do well under pressure. "Where did you take the canister?!" I jabbed him with the gun. Without a doubt, he'd say. "I don't know, the agent with the package got in and then back out, that's all I know I swear!" Well, so much for him being useful. With one quick motion, I knocked him out. Quickly searching through the agents' pockets, I found he had been telling the truth. The canister wasn't there. "What's in it anyway?" Sapph asked. "I have no idea, but everyone damn well wants it." Grabbing one of their phones, I scrolled through all the text messages, finding that, indeed, they were coming from some unknown source. No address, and most likely a fake number... despite that, I sent them a message: Not so good at the game as you thought... are you? Hitting send, I threw the phone back into the van and shut the door. "Let's go, the police will be here in a few seconds." I walked away from the van quickly. "Was that the Nothing?" Sapph hurried after me. "I'm not sure." I narrowed my eyes. "But if it is, I just pissed them off." "Okay... and that's a bad thing?" "Probably." "So, what's the Nothing again?" "Super secret organization, although there really isn't anything super or secret about it. Their bases are as blatantly obvious as a base can be... that being said, they're notorious for killing everyone involved." "Oh... sooo they're separate?" "You mean from the Cahills? Yes." I gave a fake, concerned look as a police car whistled by, sirens blaring. "Anyway. If it is the Nothing, they won't stop with the canister." "What makes you so sure it was the Nothing?" "The Madrigals should have been the only ones who knew two canisters were taken, but instead no... it's the opposite, and they think only one is missing. What does that tell you?" "They're lousy at keeping records?" I couldn't help but grin. "Either that, or they had no clue the other existed. Which would mean someone else is involved. Add in the fact that that French guy said they either said nothing or Nothing, and the Nothing is as best a guess as we have." "I see. So what now?" "Right now, we need to be moving again. I have a feeling they're tracking us somehow, otherwise how would they know exactly where in Spain we were. So you should check your phone, and anything else you have with you once we get back to the hotel." She nodded. ---- The hotel was quiet as ever when we returned, which only made me more uneasy. Walking up to my room, I could see the door was ever so slightly opened. I narrowed my eyes, putting one hand on the gun in my pocket before pushing the door open. Despite seeing nothing, I decided to pull out the gun anyway and clear the room. Still nothing, excluding the tied-up agent in the closet. Everything appeared to be in order, and there was nobody there. Scowling, I locked the room's door and quickly went through everything I had, trying to find wherever they put that damn tracking device. Then it hit me. The tracking device was the canister itself, which they now had. Cursing myself for being so stupid, I threw everything back in my bag, I stormed out of the room and knocked on Sapphire's door. A minute slid by with no answer. I knocked again. Still nothing. I opened the door to see Sapphire on the ground unconscious, with things strewn everywhere as if her room had been searched thoroughly. Quickly checking her for a pulse, I eyed the room expecting to see someone in the shadows. But they appeared to have left after I guessed being startled by Sapph's reappearance. If anything, they were searching for whatever she had. Which made even less sense. Either way, I felt safe in assuming it was, in fact, the Nothing. Meaning we weren't safe unless we were dead. Sitting beside Sapph, I waited until she came to, checking the gun I had and expecting someone to walk through the door with a gun drawn at any second.